


Watching Fireworks In The Sky

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100prompts [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gen, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was the best way to the evening of a good day.





	Watching Fireworks In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100prompts claim to the prompt, _fireworks_.

The four of them sat on the rooftop of their base, watching as fireworks dotted the night sky. Ryan, Jeremy, Jack, Matt, Trevor, and Alfredo were likely lurking around the place as well, keeping an eye on the new blood as each of them tried to plan a bust without asking the veteran members for help.

Or ask for help and get laughed at in their face as most members of the local gangs were known to do.

But that wasn't Geoff's freaking problem right now as he sat with Michael, Lindsay, and Gavin on the rooftop of the base, watching as dozens of fireworks rose into the sky before exploding into vibrant balls of light that eventually fade away.

It was the best way to the evening of a good day.


End file.
